glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2 (Doki Doki)
"A Diamond in the Rough" is the second episode in season 1 of ''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' and the 42nd episode overall. Synopsis "Maya struggles to keep her new Glitter Heart identity under wraps and finally spills her secret to her brainy best friend, Rachel."https://www.netflix.com/title/80175619 Major Events * Rory and Lance reveal their names. * Maya's family and the restaurant they own is shown for the first time. * Bel makes his first appearance. * Johnny's shop is shown for the first time. * Rachel transforms into Glitter Diamond for the first time. * Glitter Diamond performs Twinkle Diamond for the first time. Summary Rachel attempts to study the Glitter Charms in the school science laboratory when Maya arrives. Rachel explains that the materials used in the Glitter Charms do not exist on Earth. Rachel asks Kippie and Rory for more information, but they don't know any more than the girls do. She then asks Maya where she got them from, and Maya says that while the attack a Glitter Charm appeared from her broach during the battle, she got the transformation Glitter Charm from Johnny at Tokyo Clover Tower. Suddenly, their teacher walks in and tells them that they only have one minute to clean up. They panic and rush to clean up, leaving Lance in the science laboratory. Maya comes across another poster of the young idol Mackenzie Mack, and goes on to talk about her upcoming concert, which sold out all 60,000 of its seats in three minutes. However, Rory and Kippie butt in and remind them about all the mysterious they must figure out, including Glitter Spade. Maya starts thinking about what Spade's objective is and why is she so unfriendly to her. After dinner, Rory observes Rachel carefully and decides that Rachel should be his partner. Maya agrees, and even comes up with a Glitter Force name for her, Glitter Diamond. Despite all the support, Rachel declines, claiming that she is not worthy to be a Glitter Force warrior and that she would rather support Maya from behind. They agree to meet the next day to find the young man at the Tokyo Clover Tower, and Rachel goes home. There, Rachel receives a parcel containing figurines, small statues, and a letter from her father, who is traveling overseas. She writes back to him and deposits the letter into the mailbox the next day. Meanwhile, Ira and Marmo are visited by their comrade, Bel, who was ordered from the "higher-ups" to help them. He is dismayed by the duo's failure to take out Glitter Spade and offers them to help, but Ira angrily refuses, claiming that he can defeat any number the Glitter Force all by himself. The next day, the two girls bump into Johnny from the Tokyo Clover Tower. Johnny has just newly opened his shop and invites them in. However, Rachel demands to know his connections with the Glitter Charms and the Glitter Force. Johnny goes on to change the subject and gives Rachel a Glitter Charm. Rachel goes into a trance and is woken up by Maya. After coming to, Rachel tries to give the Glitter Charm back, but Johnny makes her take it. He tells her that it wasn't him who chose her, but the Glitter Charm, and that it's her choice whether or not to use its power. Meanwhile, a young male student gets disgusted by two girls trying to put a love letter into the mailbox, due to the fact that he never receives any letters from girls. When he blurts out that they should stop delovering the mail, the girls get angry at him and walk away, causing him to regret his words. However his selfish thought remains, and Ira uses it to extract his Psyche and fuse it with the mailbox, creating a goat Distain. Much to Ira's dismay, the Distain proceeds to eat the letters in the mailbox instead of pursuing the Glitter Force. The pixies sense the Distain's presence, and Maya quickly transforms to confront it. Glitter Heart tries to save the letters from being eaten, especially the one from Rachel, and ends up, getting her hands full, leaving her vulnerable to the Distain's attacks. Rachel wants to help and suddenly recalls her first time meeting with Maya, who had been supporting her ever since. Rachel concentrates her strong feelings to save Maya and the Glitter Charm glows. Seizing the opportunity, Rachel transforms into her Glitter Force alter-ego, Glitter Diamond, and immediatley purifies the Distain with her own purification attack, Twinkle Diamond. After the battle, Rory reintroduces himself to Rachel as his new partner. Characters Glitter Force * Maya Aida / Glitter Heart * Rachel / Glitter Diamond * Mackenzie Mack / Glitter Spade (Mackenzie only appears on a poster, and Glitter Spade only appears in a flashback.) Pixies * Kippie * Rory * Lance Villains * Ira * Marmo * Bel * Distain Minor Characters * Mr. Kittredge * Johnny Trivia * This episode is a combination of episodes 2 and 3 of the Japanese version. ** Episode 2's title is "Yipes! Cure Heart's Secret Identity Has Been Blown!" (ガーン！キュアハートのしょうたいがバレちゃった!! Gān! Kyua Hāto no Shōtai ga Barechatta!!).https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/DDPC02 ** Episode 3's title is "The Greatest Partner Appears! Cure Diamond!!" (最高の相棒登場！キュアダイヤモンド!! Saikō no Aibō Tōjō! Kyua Daiyamondo!!).https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/DDPC03 ** [[Episode 1 (Doki Doki)|Episode 1 of Glitter Force Doki Doki]] also contains footage from episode 2 of the Japanese version (Glitter Heart fighting the Distains and saving Glitter Spade). ** The Japanese version of episode 2 has Mana (Maya) confessing her identity to Rikka (Rachel) earlier than she does in Glitter Force Doki Doki as well as Rikka helping Cure Heart (Glitter Heart) fight against a Distain made from a stoplight. ** The Japanese version of episode 3 shows Mana and Rikka eating at Mana's restaurant, not just them leaving afterward. ** It also shows Rikka writing the letter a letter to her father, rather than just mentioning that she did the next day. ** Additionally, the end of the Japanese episode 3 has Mana, Rikka, and Raquel (Rory) realizing that Lance is gone and Alice (Clara) appearing shortly afterward. References Category:Glitter Force Doki Doki Category:Episodes (Doki Doki) Category:Season 1 (Doki Doki)